Mortes no Sengoku:O Assassino Fantasma
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: Dor,sangue,medo...é o que um misterioso assassino está causando na era Feudal.Inuyasha e seus amigos são chamados para investigar o caso,mas tudo acaba se transformando num perigoso jogo de esconde-esconde quando eles se tornam as próximas vitímas.
1. Prólogo

É noite no Sengoku Jidai(Era feudal), duas garotas, que trabalham em um hotel local(E tem hotel no Sengoku?Num sei...), estavam andando na floresta, pois a dona do hotel as mandou buscar água:  
  
-Anh...Sayo-disse a mais baixa-Eu estou com medo...essa floresta é muito sombria...  
  
-Ah Minako-disse Sayo-Dexa de ser medrosa!O rio nem fica longe!A gente volta rapidinho, você vai ver.  
  
-Espero que sim-ouve um barulho-Ahhhhhh!O que foi isso?  
  
-Ah Minako, foi só um coelho, vamos logo para o rio!  
  
Elas vão para o rio e voltam segurando pesados baldes:  
  
-Ufff...Sayo...-Disse Minako-Isso pesa!!!  
  
-Vamos então parar e descansar um pouco-disse Sayo.  
  
-O que?-assustou-se Minako-Aqui?Agora?Não!Vamos andando!  
  
-Calma Minako...-disse Sayo se sentando no chão-Vamos descansar um pouco.  
  
-Você pode descansar-disse Minako-Mas eu vou embora!-Ela se virou para ir embora.  
  
-Pode ir-disse Sayo.  
  
Minako nem deu alguns passos...e parou:  
  
-Uééééé...fikou com medo Minako?-disse Sayo.  
  
Mas Minako não se mexia:  
  
-Minako-disse Sayo se aproximando da irmã-Toh falando com você!-Ela puxou a irmã pelo ombro, e esta desabou no chão-Minako?????  
  
Minako estava com a garganta cortada, ela fora cortada tão rapidamente que nenhuma das duas percebeu quem fez isso:  
  
-Minako?Minako?-Minako estava morta-Oh não....quem fez isso?-gritava Sayo-quem?????  
  
-Eu-disse uma voz sombria.  
  
-Você quem??-disse Sayo.  
  
-Aqui-disse.  
  
Ela se vira para o lado e vê uma pessoa, mas não vê seu rosto:  
  
-Quem é você?-disse Sayo.  
  
-Não precisará saber-disse a pessoa se aproximando dela.  
  
Sayo começou a correr, o chão estava molhado e pegajoso devido a chuva daquela tarde, ela não corria direito, até que ela escorregou e caiu no chão,torcera o pé, ela se virou e deu de cara com a pessoa, que segurava uma grande faca:  
  
-Vou matar você-a pessoa sussurou.  
  
-Não...não!  
  
-É tarde agora para gritar!Estará morta antes que te encontre.  
  
-...não...não!!  
  
Ele se aproximou segurando a faca, ela não podia correr, só gritar, mas antes que abrisse a boca para gritar, a faca já se encontrava em seu coração, e o assassino rindo na sua frente.Assim que se certificou que ela estava morta, ele "arrumou"os corpos para quando forem encontrados, e foi embora nas sombras, tão rapidamente....quanto sua aparição. 


	2. Investigações

-Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!!!Acordaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
-Ah Kagome...num enche!!  
  
Eram mais ou menos 5 e meia da manhã, Kagome acordara ao ouvir estranhos gritos vindos de dentro do Hotel:  
  
-Eu ouvi gritos!Vai ver o que é!!!-disse ela.  
  
-Ah Kagome...vai você-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Mas...mas...e se for um youkai?  
  
-Dane-se o youkai!Eu quero dormir!!!!!  
  
-¬¬.....então eu vou sozinha!  
  
Ela foi sair do quarto, quando viu a dona do hotel correndo na direção deles:  
  
-Socorro!!!!!!!!!-disse ela entrando no quarto, quase atropelando a Kagome.  
  
-O que aconteceu?-disse Shippou acordando.  
  
-Estão mortas!!!!!!!  
  
-Quem estão mortas?-disse Inuyasha acordando também.  
  
-Sayo e Minako!Estão mortas!Nem mortas...mutiladas!!!-disse a gerente do Hotel.  
  
-Mas como?-disse Kagome.  
  
-Não sei-disse a dona do hotel-Eu estava preocupada com a demora delas, e resolvi ir atrás delas, e eu as encontrei no chão, mutiladas, não sei quem faria tamanha barbaridade como aquela...me ajudem a descobrir!Por favor!!!  
  
-Acalme-se moça-disse Kagome-Vamos descobrir quem fez isso!  
  
-Como assim "nós"?-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-É Inuyasha...qual o problema?Ela pediu ajuda pra gente.  
  
-¬¬.....tudo bem eu ajudo-disse Inuyasha saindo do quarto e voltando com um balde cheio d'agua-Mas eu não vou ajudar sozinho-ele disse enquanto tacava água em cima da Sango e do Miroku-Acordem!  
  
- ah Inuyasha-disse Sango se levantando-Por que fez isso?  
  
-Por que vocês não acordavam!-disse-Além do mais, está amanhecando e temos um trabalho a fazer.  
  
-E qual seria esse trabalho Inuyasha?-disse Miroku.  
  
-Descobrir um assassino-disse se preparando para sair.  
  
Depois de todo mundo se arrumar e sair, eles começavam a procurar pistas sobre o assassino, começando, pelo local do crime:  
  
-Credo, como aqui tá fedendo-disse Kagome se aproximando dos corpos, Sayo estava, no minimo, uns 2 km de Minako, ambos os corpos estavam com a garganta cortada, e com a barriga aberta, deixando a mostra todos os orgãos.  
  
-Isso é muito nojento-disse Shippou.  
  
-É...-disse Kagome olhando com nojo para o corpo de Sayo.  
  
-Inuyasha...quem você acha que fez isso?-disse Miroku se aproximando de Inuyasha, que olhava o corpo de Minako.  
  
-Eu não sei Miroku-disse Inuyasha-Não sinto cheiro de Youkais, muito menos de humanos por aqui.  
  
-Não??-disse.  
  
-Não...ou seja...pode ser algo deste mundo...  
  
-Ou do outro mundo-disse Sango se aproximando deles.  
  
-Outro mundo?-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-O mundo dos mortos-disse Miroku-Sango, você está dizendo que pode ser um fantasma?  
  
-Ou isso...ou um youkai ou humano invisível...-disse Sango.  
  
-Ou alguém inteligente o bastante para tirar seu próprio cheiro...-murmurou Inuyasha olhando a marca de pegada que encontrou no chão perto do corpo de Minako.-Quem pode ser?-disse ele num tom mais baixo ainda... 


	3. Bilhete de Sangue

Já estava entardecendo quando eles decidiram para de investigar a morte das duas garotas, pois não haviam encontrado nenhuma pista, apenas algumas pegadas que Inuyasha encontrou, mas haviam várias hipóteses de quem poderiam ser as pegadas...haviam várias hipoteses do assassino, um fantasma, youkai, ou até mesmo um humano qualquer...mas eles não tinham nenhuma prova...até agora:

-Ahhhhhhhh!Kagome vem aqui-gritava Shippou.

-O que foi Shippou?-disse Kagome se aproximando dele.

-A...a...aquilo...-disse ele apontando para uma moita.

Kagome e Shippou foram até lá, e ela afastou a moita para ver o que tinha atrás dela, e tomou um grande susto: Atrás da moita havia uma mão decepada.

-Que nojo-disse Kagome ao ver a mão, isso, veio Inuyasha e pegou a mão-Ai Inuyasha, solta isso!

-Essa mão está segurando algo-disse Inuyasha tentando abrir a mão-Ah, consegui-disse ele ao abrir a mão e ver um pedaço de papel-Mas o que é isso...

-Posso ver Inuyasha?-disse Kagome.

-Claro-e Inuyasha coloca a mão nas mãos dela.

-IRC!!!!!-disse ela jogando a mão no chão-Não era isso seu idiota!Eu tava falando do bilhete!

-Ah, você não explica-disse Inuyasha pegando o bilhete e dando para ela.

-Hum...-Kagome analisava o bilhete-Está escrito em sangue...

-Meu deus-disse Shippou...

E o que está escrito?-disse Inuyasha.

-_"Eu ando na escuridão, atrás de sangue. _

_Eu ando na noite, atrás de pessoas. _

_Eu as sigo como um lobo. _

_Eu as mato como um youkai. _

_Eu pego suas almas como um demônio. _

_Mas as minhas maiores vitímas estão perto... _

_Eu sinto o cheiro delas. _

_Eu sinto a presença delas... _

_Quero encontrá-las....quero matá-las..._

_ Se sou um fantasma? _

_Nunca saberão..."_

-Kagome-perguntou Shippou-Com o que estamos lidando?Quem são as próximas vitímas?

-Eu não sei Shippou...não sei...

* * *

Hei gente...esse cap ficou horrível neh?XD...o próximo não vai ser assim!Eh, não vai!!!!!Estou planejando algo sangrento...me aguardem!E comentem!  
  
B-Jokas


	4. Tragédia

Anoiteceu, e eles decidiram voltar para a hospedaria:  
  
-Ai,ai...não achamos quese nada-disse Kagome entrando no quarto.  
  
-Não mesmo-disse Sango-Esse assassino deixou poucas pistas, a melhor delas foi aquele bilhete...  
  
-É mesmo-disse Kagome-e pelo que estava escrito naquele bilhete, ele está atrás de alguém, lembra do que estava escrito?"Mas as minhas maiores vitímas estão perto...", pode ser qualquer um...até mesmo...  
  
-A gente-disse Sango  
  
-Mas por que ele iria querer matar a gente?Ou qualquer outra pessoa?-disse Kagome.  
  
-Não sei...mas vamos descobirir, bem...acho melhor a gente dormir, pois talvez amanhã a gente tenha que acordar cedo pra procurar mais pistas desse assassino.  
  
-É verdade-disse Kagome deitando no futon-Aonde estão o Inuyasha, o Miroku e o Shippou?  
  
-Estão lá fora-disse Sango se deitando.  
  
-Fazendo o que?  
  
-Eu não sei...talvez estejam olhando o local pra ver se o assassino não está por perto.  
  
-Pode ser...bem, boa noite Sango.  
  
-Boa noite Kagome.  
  
As duas já estavam quase dormindo quando os outros chegaram, depois de muitas perguntas do tipo "Onde é que vocês estavam seus idiotas?", e de muita discussão, todos foram dormir.Eram mais ou menos umas 3 da manhã quando aconteceu...  
  
Sango acordou com um estranho barulho que vinha do corredor da hospedaria, parecia que o vento entrara pelo corredor, fazendo um som estranho, mas não haviam janelas no corredor e todos os quartos estavam fechados por causa desse assassino, ela se levantou e foi até a porta e parou na frente dela, não sabia se a abria, ou não...o barulho parara.  
  
"Deve ser só a minha imaginação" Ela pensou quando retornava ao seu futon, mas o barulho retornara.Ela olhou para a porta, e logo, estava novamente de frente para a porta, decidira abri-la e ver o que tinha no corredor, ao abrir a porta ela viu o corredor vazio, não havia ninguém lá...  
  
-Tem...alguém ai?-disse Sango em voz baixa.Mas tudo que ela ouviu, foi um sussurro, vindo do fim do corredor,o sussurro parecia com um "ahh", mas fraco...  
  
Então, como que se fosse mágica, o vento a prendeu.  
  
-Mas o que...ai-então,antes que ela terminasse de falar, algo a cortou no rosto, logo,vários cortes começaram a aparecer em seus braços e pernas.  
  
Ela não conseguia se mexer, o vento a pendia, e mais cortes apareciam em seu corpo, então uma risada fria ecoou pelo lugar e uma voz disse:  
  
-Você não tem como escapar, não,não, mas vou te deixar viva, como um aviso para seus amiguinhos...-a voz desapareceu com outra fria risada, assim como o vento que a segurava, Sango caiu no chão, e a voz, o vento, tudo...desaparecera. 


	5. Uma pista, um bilhete

Cap. 5-Uma pista...um bilhete...  
  
-Você viu quando aconteceu?-disse um homem.

-Não, eu não ouvi nada, apenas uma queda, e quando abri a porta, eu vi ela jogada ai no chão, toda cortada.-disse uma mulher.

-Devemos fazer alguma coisa!-disse uma outra mulher.

Foi toda essa faladeira que acordou Kagome naquela madrugada, ela consultou um relógio que trouxera da sua era: 6:30 da manhã.

-Puxa, mas que barulheira é essa?-disse ela com a cabeça escondida debaixo das cobertas.

-Eu vou ver-disse Inuyasha se levantando-Ué...cadê a Sango?

-Acho que ela já foi ver-disse Shippou meio que dormindo.

-É-Inuyasha sai. Kagome, achando que não é nada, volta a dormir.

Nem se passaram 3 minutos, ela logo é acordada por um Inuyasha assustado:

-Kagome venha depressa!-dizia Inuyasha.Kagome acordou assustada também, quase nunca vira o Inuyasha com uma cara como aquela.

-O que aconteceu Inuyasha?-disse Kagome se levantando.

-Venha comigo!-ele a pega pela mão e a leva para fora, onde muita gente estava aglomerada e olhando para o chão,Inuyasha abriu um espaço entre todo aquele povo e levou Kagome para a frente para ela ver o que acontecia.

-Mas Inuyasha o q...-Kagome chegou na frente e olhou para baixo, ela viu Sango caida no chão, ensanguentada-...quem fez isso?

-Não sabemos.Ela já foi econtrada assim-disse um homem.

-E ninguém vai fazer nada?-disse Inuyasha.

-Não sabemos se ela está viva ou não.-disse uma mulher.

-Ah por favor-disse Inuyasha se abaixando e vendo se ela estava viva ou não- Ela está viva.

-Que bom, vamos leva-la ao médico-disse Kagome.

-Certo-Inuyasha, sem fazr cerimônias, pega Sango no colo e a leva para um médico(E tem médico no Sengoku??)

Kagome, Miroku e Shippou o seguem, então, Shippou percebe que há um papel no chão:

-Mas o que é isso?-ele pega o papel e começa a ler, e ficou chocado com o que lera.Era uma frase, escrita em sangue, ela dizia o seguinte:

_"Isso é apenas o começo _

_Matarei mais_

_Impossível me achar _

_Não salvarão ninguém _

_Uivos eccoarão pela noite _

_You will hear them _

_Amigos morrerão _

_Sangue escorrerá pelas casas _

_Hoje não... _

_Amanhã talvez... _

_Quem é o próximo? _

_Você sabe...está aqui..."_

Shippou não entendera aquela frase, o que ela significava?

* * *

Irc...esse cap fikou ruim XD, bem...comentem...vcs devem estar se perguntando "Putz q frase mais sem sentido", leiam ela bem q vcs vão entender...huahauhua mas num falem p/ ninguém...OU SOFRERÃO AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS!!!HAHUAHUAHA!Eh zueira...hahuhaua!  
  
B-Jokas Hika! 


	6. O Único a saber a Verdade

Sesshomaru caminhava pela floresta acompanhado de Rin e de Jaken, era noite, e ele pensava em como pegar a Tessaiga de seu irmão, Inuyasha.Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebera que havia passado ao lado do corpo de uma garota, ele só foi perceber a descoberta quando um grito de Rin o alertou:  
  
-Sr. Sesshomaru!Tem uma moça caída aqui!!  
  
Ele se virou e deparo com o corpo da garota, ela estava om os olhos abertos, e com cortes profundos em seus braços e pernas(Lembra alguma coisa?), no eu rosto havia uma expressão de pavor, Sesshomaru se abaixou para ver se a garota estava viva, mas não estava, havia um corte profundo em seu pescoço.  
  
-Sr. Sesshomaru, vamos embora...eu estou com medo...  
  
-Do que está com medo garota?-disse uma voz-Está com medo de ser a próxima vítima?  
  
Sesshomaru se levantou e procurou a voz, até que uma sombra desceu da árvore e parou bem na sua frente:  
  
-Olá Sesshomaru...-disse a pessoa.  
  
-Hum...você...-disse Sesshomaru.  
  
-Eh...e pelo jeito, a sua amiguinha encontrou minha vítma...Naki...ela era uma boa pessoa, mas precisava morrer...  
  
-Você está matando de novo?  
  
-Sim estou...e estou me divertindo, matei duas garotas aqui perto, e pretendo matar mais...  
  
-Você não está se referindo a...  
  
-Sim estou...vou matar todos eles...e em breve vou para o outro vilarejo, e vou continuar essa matança...  
  
-Hum...duvido que você vá conseguir terminar...  
  
-Como é?  
  
-Lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que você matou?Naquele vilarejo do norte?Você quase perdeu um braço...  
  
-Pelo menos eu continuo com o meu...ao contrário de você...  
  
Sesshomaru olhou para o lugar onde deveria estar seu braço perdido, e olhou para a pessoa com um olhar de ódio:  
  
-Diga...quem fez isso?Um youkai?-disse a sombra.  
  
-Não é da sua conta...o fato é...vai continuar matando até que alguém mate você?  
  
-Exatamente...por isso eu preciso de sua ajuda Sesshomaru...  
  
-Obrigado...mas apesar de odiar humanos eu não vou sair por ai matando eles...eu tenho outras coisas a fazer...  
  
-Hunf...sei...você odeia humanos...-os olhos vermelhos do assassino se fixaram em Rin, que olhava com medo para ele...-Mas tenha cuidado...eu...pretendo fazer mais vítmas em breve...  
  
Sesshomaru percebeu que ele olhava para Rin:  
  
-Você não vai...  
  
-Ah vou sim...-com um movimento rápido, ele pega Rin pelo braço e começou a desaparecer-Se quiser ter sua amiguinha de volta, vá para o vilarejo mais próximo...que eu estarei te esperando lá...-então, a voz e a sombra desapareceram, deixando um Sesshomaru nervoso para trás. 


	7. Visitas Inesperadas

O dia amanheceu perturbado, acharam outro corpo na floresta, era de Naki, uma outra empregada da hospedaria e prima de Sayo e Minako.Kagome e seus amigos estavam no hospital(E tinha hospital na era feudal?Não sei, mas médico tinha...), no quarto onde Sango estava, ela não acordara ainda.  
  
-Kagome,Kagome-disse Shippou entrando no quarto.  
  
-O que foi Shippou?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Foi encontrado o corpo de uma moça na floresta-disse Shippou assustando a todos-parece que o nome dela é Naki!  
  
-Ai meu deus-disse a dona da Hospedaria-Outra empregada que morre, meus empregados estão assustados, e alguns já até fugiram!  
  
-Mas isso é estranho-disse Miroku-O assassino só está matando os empregados.  
  
-Vai ver ele quer se livrar de todos pra poder chegar perto da sua próxima vítma...que com certeza está no hotel-disse Kagome.  
  
-É verdade-disse Inuyasha-vamos esperar a Sango acordar, e ver se ela viu o rosto do assassino.  
  
-É mesmo-disse Kagome.  
  
Então, alguém bateu na porta:  
  
-Está aberta-disse a dona da Hospedaria.  
  
Quando a porta se abriu, um homem entrou, ele tinha cabelos verde-escuros, quase pretos, olhos verde amarelados e uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto.  
  
-Kanako é você?-disse o homem.  
  
-Não acredito-disse Kanako(a dona da hospedaria)-Shiro é você???  
  
-Parece que sim...-disse ele se olhando.  
  
Kanako se aproxima e abraça ele:  
  
-Como é bom te ver Shiro!-disse ela, então ela se virou para Kagome e seus amigos-Pessoal, esse é o meu irmão, Shiro.  
  
-Olá Shiro-disse Kagome-Eu sou Kagome e estes são Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou e esta é...  
  
-Eu sou a Sango...  
  
-Isso e...Sango???Você acordou???  
  
-Eh..acordei...ai....Kagome...tá me...enforcando...-Kagome não resistiu e deu um forte abraço na amiga que acabara de acordar.  
  
-Prazer em conhecer vocês '''...-disse Shiro.  
  
-Senta...  
  
POF...  
  
-...aqui com a gente...Shiro...ahhhhhhhhhh desculpe Inuyasha!!-disse Kagome olhando para Inuyasha que estava no chão...  
  
-Maldiçããããããããão...-disse Inuyasha.  
  
Depois de tudo resolvido, eles começaram a conversar sobre várias coisas, mas logo foram interrompidos por gritos lá fora, todos correram para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
-O que está acontecendo?-disse Kagome para uma mulher que corria.  
  
-Tem um youkai aqui!!-disse a moça assustada.  
  
-Um youkai?-disse Inuyasha começando a farejar o ar-...mas...não estou sentindo cheiro de Youkai...espera ai...-Inuyasha então saiu correndo para a entrada do vilarejo, sendo seguido pelos outros, ao chegarem na entrada, eles tiveram uma surpresa, quem estava na entrada era nada mais, nada menos do que:  
  
-Sesshomaru!-disse Inuyasha-O que você quer?  
  
-Inuyasha...que surpresa o encontrar-disse Sesshomaru-Não se preocupe, não vim aqui para roubar a tessaiga...  
  
-Não, então por que está aqui?-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Sequestraram a Rin...-disse Sesshomaru-E pode ser que ela morra...  
  
-Quem a sequestrou?-disse Kagome-Foi o assassino?  
  
-Assassino?-disse Shiro.  
  
-Sim Shiro, tem um assassino rondando esse vilarejo, e está matando várias pessoas.-disse Kagome.  
  
-Exatamente-disse Sesshomaru-Foi ele que sequestrou a Rin.  
  
-Você o conheçe?-perguntou Inuyasha.  
  
-Nunca o vi, mas ele já foi assassino de um vilarejo do norte.Ontem ele falou comigo, disse que estaria aqui...  
  
-E você viu o rosto dele?-perguntou Miroku.  
  
-Não...só conheço sua voz...mas ele é bom em disfarçes...pode ser qualquer um desse vilarejo...-disse Sesshomaru.  
  
-Pode mesmo-disse Shiro, fazendo Inuyasha olhar fixamente para ele...  
  
-Ah Kagome!-disse Shippou-Esqueci de entregar isso para você-Shippou entrega o bilhete que encontrara para Kagome, e ela e seus amigos leem com muito interesse.  
  
-O que isso significa?-disse Miroku  
  
-Eu também não entendi-disse Inuyasha.  
  
Sessomaru, foi o ultimo a terminar de ler e deu um sorriso discreto, ele entendera o bilhete, mas não disse a ninguém... 


	8. Mais uma Morte

No fim da tarde, Sango pode sair do hospital e se juntou ao grupo, e logo estavam juntando as pistas, eles falavam e Kagome anotava tudo:  
  
-Muito bem-disse Kagome-O que sabemos sobre esse assassino?  
  
-Bem...ele está sempre disfarçado-disse Sesshomaru que, sobre protestos de Inuyasha, se juntou ao grupo pois queria recuperar Rin logo,e, sozinho, não conseguiria...-Por isso, ninguém sabe se é homem ou mulher.e mesmo q apareça para alguém em alguma forma, ele nunca apareçe novamente com o mesmo corpo, está sempre mudando...  
  
-Mata de uma maneira muito estranha...-disse Sango.  
  
-Está aqui no vilarejo-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-E tem uma cicatriz no braço esquerdo-completou Sesshomaru.  
  
-Tem?-disse Kagome-Como você sabe?  
  
-Eu estava no vilarejo do norte quando os assassinatos começaram...e um youkai me contou que um aldeão atacou o assassino, quase arrancando o braço dele...mas não arrancou, deixando apenas uma cicatriz...  
  
-Hum...ele também esconde o braço?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Esconde...mas é uma boa forma de descobrir quem é o assassino...  
  
-É mesmo...alguém tem mais alguma pista?-disse Kanako  
  
-Ele deixa bilhetes-disse Shippou.  
  
-E quase sempre são escritos em sangue!-disse Miroku.  
  
-Isso mesmo-disse Kagome terminando de anotar-Acho que é só isso...  
  
-Mas já é bastante coisa-disse Shiro.  
  
-É mesmo-disse Sango.  
  
-Bem...o certo agora é esperar mais vítimas p/ ver se aparecem mais pistas-disse Kagome.  
  
-É, mas por hora, vamos descansar por que já está tarde.-disse Inuyasha  
  
-Nem precisava dizer-disse Shiro se levantando.  
  
Todos foram para seus quartos e a noite transcorreu tranquila...ou quase:  
  
-Yuki...Yuki...onde você está?  
  
Passos lentos e silenciosos percorriam o corredor, a pessoa olhava de porta em porta, lentamente...até que ela foi encontrada:  
  
-Yuki....  
  
A garota que dormia acordou rapidamente, era apenas uma menina de 10 anos que também trabalhava no hotel, seus olhos assustados miraram na pessoa que se aproximava:  
  
-Quem é você?-disse Yuki.  
  
-Sou apenas um sonho...-disse a pessoa com uma voz suave.  
  
-Um sonho?-Yuki estava cada vez mais assustada.Ela esfregou os olhos para ver se era um sonho...mas não era...  
  
-Sim um sonho-disse a pessoa-Agora relaxe...eu vou embora logo...-então a pessoa passou pela janela iluminada pela lua, revelando sua identidade.  
  
-...não...não é um sonho...você...você...é...-mas ela não teve tempo de falar, um vento cortante fez aparecer grandes cortes em seu peito e em sues braços, fazendo ela cair no chão.  
  
-Eu não sou ninguém...-então a pessoa deu meia volta e foi embora, silenciosamente.  
  
O dia amanheceu e o movimento começou na hospedaria, os empregados que ainda estavam lá começaram a trabalhar cedo, todos os hospédes também já haviam acordado, e do quarto de Kagome, somente ela e Sango estavam acordadas:  
  
-Hum...que bom tivemos uma noite tranquila!-disse Kagome.  
  
-É mesmo-disse Sango.  
  
Enquanto isso, num dos corredores, umas das empregadas, chamada Saki, estava procurando pela amiga, Yuki.Saki já havia olhado por todos os lugares, só restava o quarto dela.Lentamente, Saki abriu a porta chamando por Yuki:  
  
-Yuki?Yuki?-ela viu então uma elevação por debaixo dos cobertores, concluiu que ela ainda deveria estar dormindo-Yuki, acorde!Temos que trabalhar!  
  
Mas Yuki não se mexia, então Saki se aproximou de Yuki, mas ao tocar no lençol que cobria a garota ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada, o lençol dela estava cheio de manchas vermelhas e exalava um forte cheiro de sangue. Assustada e já pressentindo o perigo, Saki puxa o lençol com força, vendo uma cena assustadora.  
  
Yuki estava toda cortada nos braços e no peito, o sangue escorria pelo chão e o futon e os lençóis estavam cheios de sangue, estava morta.  
  
Saki, chocada, saiu correndo ao encontro de Kanako, e logo, todos os hóspedes estavam envolta aquela cena macabra:  
  
-Quem faria uma coisa dessas com uma criança?-disse Saki chorando.  
  
-Só pode ser o assassino-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Temos que descobrir logo quem é antes que mais pessoas morram-disse Kagome.  
  
-Onde está o Shiro?-perguntou Sango.  
  
-Acho que ainda está dormindo-disse Kanako.  
  
Depois de entrerrarem o corpo de Yuki, Inuyasha e os outra estavam no quarto conversando sobre o ocorrido:  
  
-O assassino está mesmo atrás de alguém de um dos quartos-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-É mesmo, mas quem será?-disse Shippou.  
  
-Pode ser qualquer um...-disse Sango.  
  
-Bem, o negócio é descobrir quem é o assassino-disse Miroku.  
  
-É, alguém percebeu se alguém no local do assassinato de Yuki mostrava algo suspeito?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Todos estavam nervosos-disse Sesshomaru entrando no quarto e assustando a todos-Se bem que havia um homem e uma mulher que não mostrava emoção alguma.  
  
-É verdade, eu também vi eles-disse Sango-Pareciam estranhos.  
  
-Hum....pode ser que um deles seja o assassino.-disse Kagome.  
  
-É...ou talvez...-Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-O que Inuyasha?-disse Kagome.  
  
-Pode ser alguém que não estava na hora em que Yuki foi encontrada.-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Kagome, você viu, o Shiro não estava lá!A Kanako disse que ele estava dormindo...provavelmente porque fez alguma coisa tarde da noite!  
  
-Não pode ser ele Inuyasha!-disse Kagome.  
  
-Como pode ter tanta certeza?Você o viu quando algum assassinato aconteceu?Ele só apareceu depois que a Sayo e a Minako foram mortas, e um dia depois da Sango ter sido atacada!Você não acha estranho Kagome?  
  
Kagome apenas confirmou com a cabeça, apesar de não querer aceitar, era verdade, Shiro nunca estava presente nos assassinatos...poderia ele ser o assassino? 


	9. Supresas e Descobertas

Kagome estava sentada na porta da hospedaria olhando para a floresta onde os assassinatos começaram.

-Se Shiro é realmente o assassino ele com certeza ele já deveria ter aparecido antes, mas...pode ser um disfarçe...ai...ai...minha cabeça está confusa-dizia Kagome para si mesma, mas, ao pronunciar essas palavras Shiro aparece.

-Oi Kagome-disse Shiro.

-Oi Shiro...

-Por que está triste?

-Não...nada...onde você estava?

-Eu estava no lago...-ele deu uma pausa na fala-pescando...

-Ah...-então, Saki saiu da casa em direção ao lago levando uma cesta de roupas.

-Anh...eu tenho que ir Kagome-e Shiro entrou correndo na casa.

-Hei Shiro esp...-mas ela foi interrompida por um grito de Saki _vindo do lago_.-...não... Kagome e os outros correram até o lago, onde viram o corpo inerte de um homem..._o que fora considerado suspeito por eles_:

-...-Kagome estava chocada.

-Esse homem...-disse Sango-Nós suspeitávamos dele...agora...ele está morto.

-Pelo jeito não é só ele que está morto-disse Miroku apontando para o lado oposto da margem, onde jazia o corpo de uma mulher.

-...são os dois que nós suspeitávamos....-disse Inuyasha.

-Então...só restou...

-O Shiro...-disse Kagome.

-É...-disse Inuyasha-Mas por que agora você tem certeza?

Kagome contou tudo que acontecera antes de Saki descobrir os corpos.Então todos tristemente concordaram, Shiro era o assassino.Então decidiram vigia- lo, se ele fizer qualquer coisa suspeita, ele era pego.Naquela tarde eles foram visitar Saki em seu quarto, ela estava muito chocada, não falava direito, não comia, ela estava realmente chocada.Quando eles perguntaram se ela conhecia o casal ela começou a chorar, Kanako, que estava com eles, disse algo que os deixou chocados: O casal era nada mais nada menos do que os pais de Saki, e Yuki era sua irmã! Aquilo foi um choque para todos, eles então pediram desculpas por terem lembrado ela, Saki os perdoou, e antes deles saírem, ela os entregou um papel dizendo que, o encontrou perto do corpo dos pais. O bilhete também estava escrito em sangue e havia apenas a frase _"a próxma vítima está perto"_, então Kagome pegou o bilhete que Shippou encontrara e leu diversas vezes.

-Eles estão ligados-disse Kagome-Eu sei...

-E estão mesmo-disse Sesshomaru.

-Você sabe o que significam?-disse Kagome.

-Leia apenas a primeira letra de cada frase.Desde "Impossível me achar" até "Amanhã talvez"-disse Sesshoumaru. Kagome e os outros começaram a ler...até que...terminaram:

-Não...não...

_"Isso é apenas o começo _

_Matarei mais _

_**I**mpossível me achar _

_**N**ão salvarão ninguém _

_**U**ivos eccoarão pela noite _

_**Y**ou will hear them _

_**A**migos morrerão _

_**S**angue escorrerá pelas casas _

_**H**oje não... _

_**A**manhã talvez..._

_ Quem é o próximo? _

_Você sabe..._

_está aqui..."_

* * *

Pena...esse cap saiu curto...mas vou aumentar o próximo..aguardem!  
  
B-Jokas Hika! 


	10. Floresta de Sangue

Todos estavam assustados com aquilo, a próxima vítima era nada mais, nada menos do que o Inuyasha.  
  
-Então por isso que ele está atacando todos os empregados dessa hospedaria-disse Kagome-Pra poder chegar mais perto dele.  
  
-É verdade, mas parece que ele precisa matar mais do que os empregados-disse Miroku.  
  
-Como assim?-perguntou Shippou.  
  
-Bem, ele não feriu a Sango a toa-disse Miroku-Ele também quer se livrar da gente pra poder ter o caminho livre e matar o Inuyasha.  
  
-É verdade, então podemos ser mortos a qualquer momento.-disse Kagome.  
  
-Mas isso não vai acontecer!-disse Inuyasha-Eu não vou deixar esse assassino me matar!Nem matar vocês!  
  
-Até eu Inuyasha?-disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Até...você...infelizmente-disse Inuyasha com esforço-Eu vou fazer o possível pra salvar vocês.  
  
-Nós também Inuyasha-disse Kagome.  
  
-É isso mesmo!-disse Sango.  
  
Eles ficaram quase a tarde inteira conversando sobre como pegar o Shiro sem que ninguém perceba, naquela tarde, ninguém se aproximou da floresta, pois estavam com medo de serem mortos, muito menos a noite.Ventava muito naquela noite e por isso, nada podia ser ouvido, até que um grito agudo despertou todo o local, fazendo todos correrem para a floresta.Onde uma cena macabra os esperava.  
  
Lá estavam, 14 corpos de pessoas, todos mulheres, crianças, velhos, homens, todos aniquilados, haviam cabeças em árvores, corpos picotados, havia sangue nas árvores.Era uma cena horrível, ninguém aguentava olhar para aquela cena.Então, Kagome viu um bilhete no chão.Ela o pegou e o abriu, logo, todos estavam lendo ele:  
  
"14 corpos jazem no chão  
  
14 corpos mutilados por mim  
  
14 corpos que não se comparam.  
  
A minha obra prima...  
  
no quarto 14..."  
  
-Quarto 14?-disse Inuyasha-Mas esse não é o quarto da...  
  
-Saki!-exclamou Sango-O quarto 14 é o quarto da Saki!  
  
Assustados, todos correram para o quarto de Saki, mas ele estava trancado.Então Inuyasha arombrou a porta e eles entraram, vendo uma cena horrível:  
  
Saki estava enforcada por uma corda presa ao teto , seu sangue escorria lentamente pelas suas órbitas vazias, suas tripas estavam numa poça de sangue no chão, seus pulsos estavam cortados, e seus pés também, havia sangue nas paredes, e até no teto...  
  
Kanako, chocada, mandou todos aos seus quartos, e Inuyasha e os outros, começaram a comentar:  
  
-Viram o que o Shiro fez com a Saki?-disse Kagome-Com certeza ele fará isso com a gente.  
  
-É...e a qualquer momento ele pode fazer isso com a Rin-disse Sesshoumaru-Vamos ter que pega-lo logo!  
  
-Calma, vamos esperar o momento certo-disse Kagome-Pretendemos pegar ele quando ele tentar matar um de nós.  
  
-Não sei se vai dar certo Kagome-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-É só uma hipótse, mas e se ele descobrir?  
  
-Vamos tentar evitar ao máximo isso-finalizou Kagome-Alguém sabe de quem eram os corpos?  
  
-Bem, eu ouvi alguém dizer que eram de um vilarejo do outro lado do rio-disse Miroku.  
  
-Hum...mas por que ele fez isso?-perguntou Sango.  
  
-Provavelmente para nos distrair enquanto ele matava a Saki.-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Pode ser...-então eles ouviram um barulho no corredor e correram para ver o que é...Shiro estava lá.  
  
-O que está fazendo aqui fora Shiro?-disse Kagome num tom desconfiado.  
  
-Eu só ia até lá fora-disse Shiro.  
  
-Fazer o que?-perguntou Shippou.  
  
-Nada...só ia chamar a Kanako que está lá fora...  
  
-...hum...tudo bem...pode ir-disse Kagome assustando a todos.Shiro então foi embora.  
  
-Por que fez isso Kagome, a gente ia pegar ele...-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Ele estava falando a verdade dessa vez-disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Como você tem tanta certeza?-disse Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru apontou para a porta onde Shiro estava passando com Kanako, e eles viram Shiro deixar Kanako em seu quarto.  
  
-...tá...esqueçe-disse Inuyasha.  
  
A noite trascorreu tranquila, Inuyasha preferiu não dormir e vigiar a porta para ver se Shiro atacava.Mas não atacou.No outro dia também não houve nenhum ataque...as coisas pareciam tranquilas...mas por quanto tempo? 


	11. Mais um Ataque e o Primeiro Encontro

As coisas andavam anormais nas semanas seguintes ao ataque á Saki, muitos hóspedes foram embora, outros, mais corajosos, preferiram ficar e tentar enfrentar esse assassino,incluindo Inuyasha e os outros, a vila andava pouco movimentada, pois, quase todos os aldeões estavam com medo de serem atacados pelo assassino, outros se arriscaram para sair uma vez ou duas.  
  
Era uma tarde chuvosa, e Kagome olhava a floresta pela janela de seu quarto, esperava ver algum movimento naquela vila, mesmo que seja do assassino:  
  
-Ai-suspirou ela-Esses dias andaram tão parados por causa dos assassinatos...-disse ela para si mesma, no entanto, ela não percebera que alguém estava entrando no quarto e se aproximando dela...até que a pessoa toca no ombro dela e:  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhh-Kagome da um salto e ao se virar percebe que é Kanako-Ah...Kanako...que susto...  
  
-Desculpe Kagome-disse Kanako-Só vim avisar que seus amigos estão te chamando-Ela apontou para a porta com uma faca nas mãos.  
  
-Que faca é essa?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Han?Ah é que os cozinheiros fugiram e eu tenho que cozinhar...esqueci de deixar ela na cozinha!-disse Kanako.  
  
-Ah!Bem, vamos descer então-disse Kagome.  
  
E elas desceram as escadas da hospedaria até a porta de entrada, ainda chovia e seus amigos estavam na porta de entrada, incluindo Shiro.Todos demonstravam caras sérias, até mesmo Shippou.  
  
-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Kagome a Inuyasha.  
  
-Recebemos mais um bilhete-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-E o que está escrito nele?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-"Esta noite um irá cair..."-disse Sesshoumaru seriamente.  
  
-...o que quer dizer que-Kagome então foi interrompida pelos gritos de Kanako.  
  
-Um de nós pode morrer hoje!!-ela pulava e apontava a faca para todas as direções, quase acertando Sesshoumaru por centímetros, até que Shiro tirou a faca das mãos de Kanako e a atirou em uma árvore, para que ninguém fosse atingido por ela.  
  
-Uau-disse Kagome com a sobrancelha erguida-Bela pontaria...  
  
-Não é nada de mais-disse Shiro.  
  
Os seis olharam Shiro com uma cara de disconfiança, mas ele nem percebera isso, eles discutiram sobre o bilhete a tarde toda, até que anoiteceu e eles decidiram subir para seus quartos.  
  
Mas no meio da noite Kagome ouviu um barulho no quarto ao lado e resolveu ver o que era, ela se levantou, ainda muito concentrada no barulho, e se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado lentamente...que pertencia a um homem, e lentamente abriu um pedaço porta e, iluminada pela luz do luar, ela viu algo chocante: Uma pessoa estava mutilando o homem, com algo que parecia fios invisíveis.Kagome ficou parada olhando pela fresta da porta aquela cena arrasadora, ela então, decide chamar os outros, mas sem querer sua mão esbarrou na porta, fazendo barulho...  
  
-Han...quem está ai?-disse o assassino com uma voz rouca, interrompendo seu ritual-Quem está me espionando?  
  
Kagome tentou fugir sem fazer barulho, mas era tarde de mais, o assassino percebera sua presença...e começara a persegui-la, Kagome corria desesperadamente, mas ele era mais rápido e a alcançou:  
  
-Huhuhuhuhuhuh, você acha que pode escapar-disse ele-Mas você não pode...eu vou matar você e todos os seus amiguinhos...-ele então, com um movimento da mão, começou a cortar o corpo de Kagome, utilizando o vento, Kagome não conseguia falar de tanta dor que sentia, mas, quando o assassino estava prestes a matá-la.  
  
-Seu assassino maldito, o que pensa que está fazendo?-disse uma voz.  
  
O assassino se virou e deu de cara com Inuyasha, que o olhava com um olhar de ódio:  
  
-Eu estava apenas me divertindo-disse o assassino.  
  
-Feh, pois você estava se divertindo com a pessoa errada!Eu vou acabar com você...-disse Inuyasha se preparando para acabar com o assassino-Garras Retalhadoras de Almas!!!!!!-e avançou para o assassino, fazendo um grande corte em seu ombro, o assassino pulo e jogou rajadas de vento que cortaram o peito e o braço direito de Inuyasha.Mesmo assim inuyasha não desistiu e com um grande salto, conseguiu fazer um corte no pescoço do assassino e tirando parte do capuz que encobria seu rosto, e então, com um movimento rápido, o assassino pulou em cima de Inuyasha e arranhou seu rosto com mais uma rajada de vento, e desapareceu nas sombras. 


	12. Um Novo Caminho

Inuyasha, cambaleando, se virou para Kagome, seus amigos já estavam lá e faziam de tudo para mantê-la acordada, até que Kanako e Miroku perceberam que Inuyasha se aproximava e foram ajudar ele:  
  
-Inuyasha, o que aconteceu?-perguntou Kanako  
  
-Foi o assassino-disse Inuyasha-Ele tentou matar a Kagome, então eu tentei impedir...mas ele fugiu...tenho que ir atrás dele...  
  
-Calma Inuyasha, você está ferido agora-disse Miroku-Se você correr atrás do assassino pode ser até que ele te mate...  
  
-Feh, não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu estou bem-disse Inuyasha, mas logo fez uma careta de dor ao sentir seu ferimento arder.  
  
-É mesmo?-disse Kanako sarcástica.  
  
-Hunf...-Inuyasha apenas fechou a cara.  
  
-Agora...venha, vamos até o médico-disse Kanako levando ele para perto de onde Kagome estava.  
  
Sango e Shiro estavam ajudando ela a se levantar, Kagome estava com muitos cortes, o que deixou Inuyasha bastante preocupado.Eles foram levados ao médico enquanto um empregado, o único que ficou lá, enterrava o corpo do homem:  
  
-Pronto, chegamos Inuyasha-disse Kanako-Deite-se aqui-ela o levou até uma cama e o deitou lá, ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome estava sendo colocada na cama, o médico cuidou deles e logo eles estavam prontos para saírem de lá...mas estranhamente, Kagome não pronunciara uma palavra durante todo o tempo, embora estivesse acordada:  
  
-Será que a Kagome ficou muda?-perguntou Shippou.  
  
-Não...pode ser que ela esteja em estado de choque-disse Miroku.  
  
-Talvez porque o assassino a perseguiu...-disse Sango.  
  
Então Kagome fechou os olhos e respirou bem forte, parecendo que estava acordando de um desmaio:  
  
-Kagome...você está bem?-perguntou Sango ao ver Kagome acordar.  
  
-Kagome!Por que você ficou muda?-disse Shippou.  
  
-Eu não fiquei muda...eu só estou ainda um pouco assustada, demais até...eu nem queria falar.  
  
-Kagome, você viu aquele homem ser morto?-perguntou Miroku.  
  
-Sim, vi-disse Kagome.  
  
-Você viu quem era o assassino?-perguntou Inuyasha.  
  
-Não...não vi.-disse Kagome.  
  
-Hm...é realmente um caso difícil-disse Inuyasha-Eu arranquei um pedaço do capuz do assassino, mas a roupa não tinha cheiro algum...ele disfarça muito bem...  
  
-E agora ele desapareceu-disse Sesshoumaru entrando na sala.  
  
-O que?Desapareceu?-disse Kagome assustada.  
  
-Na vinda pra cá, várias pessoas disseram que viram uma sombra correr para um vilarejo a oeste daqui.-disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Pensando bem-disse Shippou-Agora que você falou, ontem, eu vi uma sombra pulando para fora do vilarejo...parece que foi para o oeste mesmo...  
  
-Então é para lá que nós vamos-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-O que?-Kagome parecia assustada-Mas pra ir para lá nós temos que...  
  
-...atravessar a floresta-Inuyasha fazia uma cara séria.  
  
-...mas...-Kagome ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompida por Inuyasha.  
  
-Ora vamos Kagome-disse-Você prefere correr o risco e salvar a vida de várias pessoas, ou ficar aqui, saber que todos estão mortos, e ser considerada uma covarde?Kagome, você está com a gente, não está sozinha...sei que está com medo....mas pense nas pessoas que morreram...e nas que irão morrer...você não quer impedir que mais pessoas morram?  
  
-Não...não quero...  
  
Inuyasha sorriu como se dissesse "Está vendo?", então ele disse:  
  
-...e além do mais...voce não é a única que está com medo por aqui...  
  
-Inuyasha...-Kagome nunca ouvira Inuyasha falar daquela maneira, Inuyasha estava ajudando ela a se encorajar e ir com eles...e deu certo...aquelas palavras a encorajaram.  
  
-E nós vamos com vocês-disseram Kanako e Shiro  
  
-Eu também vou-disse Sesshoumaru-Além do mais...eu tenhu que encontrar a Rin.  
  
-E não se esqueça da gente-disse Miroku.  
  
-É isso mesmo-disse Sango.  
  
-Hahaha, vocês só estão dizendo isso por que eu encorajei vocês-disse Inuyasha com cara de deboche.  
  
-Não mesmo, pensa que eu ia ficar enquanto um monte de gente morria?Não mesmo...-disse Sango.  
  
-Então Kagome...você ainda vai ficar?-perguntou Shippou.  
  
-Não...não vou ficar!-disse Kagome.  
  
-Feh, claro você precisou de uma ajuda minha-disse Inuyasha-Francamente, você é muito medrosa Kagome.Acho que, se não fosse por mim, você já teria se escondido numa toca a muito tempo.  
  
-Inuyasha...-Kagome fez uma cara assustadora.  
  
-Oh-oh-fizeram todos.  
  
-...han...Kagome...-Inuyasha estava assustado agora.  
  
-SENTA!!!!!!!!!-gritou Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha,como era de se esperar, afundou na cama:  
  
-Por que você fez isso Kagome?-disse Inuyasha numa voz abafada.  
  
Kagome, ficou olhando para o outro lado, foi quando o médico entrou...dando um boa notícia:  
  
-Bem...vocês já podem sair...epa...-Kagome, sem fazer cerimônias, saiu da cama e foi andando.  
  
-Espera Kagome-Shippou foi atrás dela.  
  
-Não se preocupe Shippou, eu não vou embora-disse ela.  
  
-Mas você mandou o Inuyasha sentar...  
  
-Eu fiz isso porque ele é um teimoso e convencido!-então Kagome olhou para frente, pensativa-"Mas se não fosse por ele...eu não teria tido coragem o suficiente para segui-los nessa viagem, atrás do assassino...obrigada Inuyasha..." pensou ela...sorrindo... 


	13. Fios Assassinos

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Inuyasha e os outros(Incluindo Sesshoumaru, Shiro e Kanako), foram para o vilarejo a oeste de onde estavam, Kanako decidiu fechar o hotel, temporariamente, pois não havia ninguém para tomar conta do lugar.  
  
Não demorou muito, e logo eles estavam andando pela floresta.Mesmo estando uma dia claro e ensolarado, a floresta era escura e sombria, eles andavam devagar e sem fazer barulho, pois, não sabiam o que poderia acontecer depois que entraram na floresta:  
  
-Aqui está muito escuro...-disse Shippou agarrado em Kagome.  
  
-Eu sei Shippou...mas logo vamos sair daqui...eu espero...-disse Kagome olhando para os lados como se alguma coisa fosse pular de lá...  
  
Na verdade, todos estavam um pouco assustados com a escuridão, pois eles estavam atrás de um assassino e três deles já haviam sido atacados...quem seria o próximo?Ninguém sabia, mas podia ser qualquer um...  
  
De repente, eles ouviram um barulho estranho vindo das árvores, parecia um estalo:  
  
-Ouviram isso?-perguntou Inuyasha sério.  
  
-Ouvi-disseram os outros.  
  
Então, sem mais nem menos, mais de 200 cabeças decepadas caíram por entre as árvores, todas estavam amarradas em galhos e gotejavam sangue.Kanako um grito e se escondeu atrás de Sesshoumaru, que estava no fim da fila e que não gostou nem um pouco disso, Kagome quase desmaia quando a cabeça de um homem cai na sua frente ,Shippou vai se esconder com Kanako e Sango e Miroku recuam quando uma cabeça de mulher com a cara contorcida cai na frente deles.  
  
-Que nojoooooo!!!!!!!!-exclama Kagome olhando para a cabeça.  
  
-Parece que não foram cortadas há muito tempo-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-É, e são muitas cabeças...-disse Kagome olhando para uma das cabeças-Kanako, conhece algumas dessas pessoas?  
  
-Algumas são do vilarejo...mas eu só as conheço por vista, outras eu nunca vi...  
  
-Acho que ficaram com medo de serem vítimas do assassino e fugiram pela floresta...-disse Sango-Mas o assassino já tinha tudo pronto para eles.  
  
-Ou para qualquer um que andasse por aqui-disse Inuyasha-Algumas cabeças podem ser de viajantes.  
  
-Todos pegos desprevinidos-sussurou Kagome enquanto olhava a linha que prendia uma das cabeças-Essa linha é muito esquisita-Kagome tocou na linha e acabou se cortando-Ai...  
  
-Kagome, você está bem?-disse Shippou se aproximando com os outros.  
  
-Estou sim...só me cortei com o fio.-disse Kagome olhando o dedo que sangrava.  
  
-O fio?-perguntou Inuyasha.  
  
-Sim...com o fio, eu toquei nele e me cortei...-disse Kagome.  
  
-Hum...-Inuyasha se aproximou do fio que segurava uma cabeça e o segurou com a mão, depois a abriu e viu um grande corte nela...-Os fios são cortantes.  
  
-Então deve ter sido assim que as pessoas morreram-disse Miroku  
  
-E foi assim mesmo...-disse Sango olhando atrás de uma moita-Venham aqui...  
  
Todos foram lá e viram uma cena horrível: Vários corpos estava jogados atrás daquela moita, junto de vários fios.  
  
-Que coisa horrível-disse Kanako tapando o rosto.  
  
-Calma Kanako-disse Shiro colocando a mão no ombro da irmã-Vamos descobrir o culpado disso.  
  
-Eu sei que vão...-disse Kanako.  
  
-Ai...minha mão...-Shiro olhou a mão em que tocara Kanako e viu um corte nela.  
  
-Shiro você está bem?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Estou...só cortei a mão...só não sei com o que...-disse Shiro olhando em volta.  
  
Então, subtamente, começou a ventar forte, um vento rápido e silêncioso, não era um vento normal:  
  
-Mas o que é...ai...-Inuyasha ia falar quando algo o atingiu no rosto, formando um corte.  
  
-Inuyasha!-exclamou Kagome.  
  
-Eu estou bem...foi só um corte-disse Inuyasha-O que é aquilo?  
  
Inuyasha apontou para o alto onde vários fios caíam e se mexiam, fazendo cortes em todos, eles começaram a correr, mas parecia que os fios os seguíam.Tentaram diversas vezes cortar aqueles fios, mas nada os cortava, os fios pareciam mais rápidos e os seguiam com fúria, pegando o primeiro que parasse.Então, como num passe de mágica, os fios desapareceram:  
  
-...acho que parou-disse Kagome olhando em volta.  
  
-Não sei...tem algo estranho por aqui-disse Sesshoumaru olhando para cima.  
  
-Tem mesmo-disse Inuyasha olhando para trás e vendo a floresta vazia e sombria.  
  
-...cuidado Inuyasha!!!-gritou Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha se virou na mesma hora em que um fio vinha na sua direção e ele conseguiu desviar:  
  
-Nossa...essa foi por pouco-disse Inuyasha.  
  
Logo, os fios voltaram a atacar, eles começaram a correr, mas os fios eram mais rápidos e os pegavam.  
  
-Vamos...corram!-gritava Inuyasha para os outros.  
  
-Nós estamos correndo...mas os fios são rápidos de mais!-disse Sango.  
  
-É Inuyasha...não conseguimos correr mais...-disse Kagome ao ser quase atingida pela quarta vez.  
  
Eles continuavam a correr o mais rápido que podiam...até que começaram a ver uma luz...a luz da lua:  
  
-Veja...parece que estamos perto da saída!-disse Miroku.  
  
-Vamos logo então!-disse Kagome.  
  
Eles estavam correndo para a saída, mas os fios ficaram mais rápidos e os atingia com fúria:  
  
-Droga...os fios ficaram mais rápidos-disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Maldição....temos que sair logo daqui antes que a gente morra!-disse Inuyasha.  
  
Eles correram, sem parra um minuto, mesmo quando eram atingidos, mas quando estavam se aproximando da saída, os fios pararam na frente deles...e tudo na visão deles...escureceu...


	14. Vilarejo Oeste

Kagome ouvia barulhos estranhos de falas e de passos por todo o lado.Pensava que tudo tinha sido um sonho e ainda estava no hotel, e que nada tinha acontecido com as pessoas de lá, mas ao abrir os olhos, viu que estava em outro lugar e seus amigos estavam nas camas ao lado, com bandagens e ataduras, nada fora um sonho, ela se sentou na cama e olhava para os lados para saber aonde estava.Então, de repente, a porta se abriu, assustando-a:  
  
-Ah, você acordou!-disse uma garota entrando no quarto.  
  
-A-aonde eu estou?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Você não sabe?-disse ela-Nós encontramos vocês caidos no chão.Estavam extremamente machucados, então, trouxemos vocês para cá!  
  
-Nós?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Sim!Você está em um vilarejo a oeste daquela vila do outro lado da floresta-disse a garota sorrindo-Meu nome é Mitsuri e eu ajudo a cuidar das pessoas feridas por aqui.  
  
-Quer dizer que a gente conseguiu sair?-disse Kagome animada.  
  
-Sair da onde?-perguntou Mitsuri.  
  
-Daquela floresta!-disse Kagome.  
  
-Ah, sim, nós encontramos vocês bem na entrada dela.  
  
-Ufa, que bom que nós estamos vivos...-suspirou Kagome, aliviada.  
  
Pouco a pouco, seus outros amigos foram acordando, e logo eles começavam a conversar entre si:  
  
-Que bom que saímos da floresta, eu pensei que a gente fosse morrer...-disse Shippou.  
  
-Hum, eu também-disse Sango.  
  
-O que importa agora é que chegamos aonde a gente queria...-disse Inuyasha-O assassino pode estar em qualquer lugar, por isso, devemos agir com cuidado, mesmo que nada tenha acontecido até agora...  
  
-É, o Inuyasha tem razão-disse Miroku-Devemos agir com cuidado, afinal de contas, o Inuyasha é o principal alvo do assassino-ele se vira para Inuyasha-E nunca sabemos quando e como ele vai atacar, e do jeito que ele age, ele vai fazer de tudo para matar você, nem que para isso, ele nos mate também.  
  
-Ai Miroku, nem fala isso!-disse Kagome.  
  
-Mas é a verdade-disse Inuyasha-Até esse assassino não me matar...ninguém está seguro...  
  
Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Mitsuri quebrou o silêncio:  
  
-Han...é...bem...vocês já podem sair, pois já estão curados...tem um hotel aqui perto, e acho que vocês podem ficar lá por um tempo...  
  
-Por aqui também tem um hotel que pertence a nossa família-disse Kanako-Não é verdade Shiro?  
  
-Mais ou menos-disse Shiro-Eu não me lembro...  
  
-Como assim não se lembra?-disse Kagome.  
  
-Eu...andei fora por um tempo...-disse um encabulado Shiro.  
  
-Hum...-fez Kagome, desconfiada.  
  
-Ai Shiro!Claro que você lembra!Você era até responsável por ele!-disse Kanako.  
  
-Hum...deve ser...é que faz muito tempo que eu não apareço por aqui-disse Shiro.  
  
-Hum...é mesmo-disse Kanako-Mas venham!Eu mostro para vocês!  
  
Eles sairam do hospital e foram até uma grande casa onde um senhor estava sentado na frente dela, olhando para o céu:  
  
-Oi Sr.Teiichiro!-disse Kanako.  
  
-Hum?Kanako!Você voltou-O Sr.Teiichiro se levantou e abraçou a garota-Vejo que trouxe uns amigos-Ele se virou para Inuyasha e seus amigos e os comprimentou-É um prazer conhecer vocês!Venham, vamos entrar!-ele abriu e porta e todos entraram.  
  
Logo mais, anoiteceu e todos estavam no salão principal, conversando:  
  
-Então estão tendo assassinatos no vilarejo de vocês?-disse o Sr.Teiichiro.  
  
-Sim senhor-disse Kagome-Muitas pessoas morreram, e parece que o assassino veio para cá!  
  
-Hum...então temos que ficar em alerta-disse Teiichiro olhando pela janela-Nunca sabemos quando ele pode atacar...mas...por hora, vamos dormir, teremos que nos preparar amanhã se esse assassino querer matar a gente!-dizendo isso ele se retirou da sala.  
  
-Que cara esquisito-disse Sango-Ele nem ficou tão preocupado ao saber que tem um assassino por aqui.  
  
-Vai ver ele não acreditou na gente-disse Shippou.  
  
-Pode ser-disse Kagome-Bem...vamos para nossos quartos né?Não tem outro jeito.  
  
Todos se levantaram e foram para seus quartos, apenas Sesshoumaru ficou na sala, olhando pela janela:  
  
-Tem algo muito estranho aqui-sussurrou ele a si mesmo.  
  
-Mas há algo de estranho-disse uma voz.  
  
-Han?Quem disse isso?-perguntou Sesshoumarou.  
  
-Aqui-disse a voz do lado de fora da janela.  
  
Sesshoumaru, sem pensar duas vezes, pulou a janela e seguiu a voz que o chamava:  
  
-Vamos, logo você me encontra!-dizia a voz.  
  
Ele foi seguindo a voz, e ela o levou até a [i]floresta[/i].Então a voz se transformou em uma sombra projetada em uma árvore:  
  
-Olá Sesshoumaru-disse a sombra.  
  
-É você de novo?-disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
A voz deu uma risada maléfica:  
  
-Sim, sou eu, pensou que não iria me encontrar novamente?Muito pelo contrário...eu estou sempre atrás de vocês...  
  
-O que quer dizer com...-mas ele foi interrompido pela sombra.  
  
-Algo te incomoda?-disse a sombra.  
  
-...eu só achei que havia algo de estranho naquela vila...  
  
-E há-disse a voz-Ainda não percebeu?  
  
Sesshoumaru parou por alguns instante até que uma idéia terrível passou por sua mente:  
  
-Você não fez isso...-disse Sesshoumaru  
  
-Fiz sim...fiz exatamente como você imagina...-disse a voz.  
  
-E aquelas pessoas são...-ele ia dizer mais foi interrompido pela voz.  
  
-Sim, são...todas elas...-disse a voz-Tudo, parte do meu plano, e em breve, ele vai entrar em ação.  
  
-Quem é você?-ele perguntou.  
  
-Hunf...não me revelar agora...mas vou te dar uma dica..."Eu estou mais perto do que você pensa, estou ao seu lado todo dia, e posso mais do que você imagina...".  
  
Então, a voz sumiu, deixando um bilhete com a frase indecifrável que deixara. 


	15. Mensagens

Sesshoumaru voltou confuso e atordoado para a hospedaria e decide comentar o ocorrido no dia seguinte.  
  
Amanheceu e logo todos estavam andando pela vila procurando coisas suspeitas:  
  
-Muito bem-começou Kagome-Vamos ficar de olho em tudo e em todos certo?Qualquer um deles pode ser um assassino...  
  
-Qualquer um...-disse Inuyasha pensativo.  
  
-No que está pensando Inuyasha?-perguntou Miroku.  
  
-Em como achar esse assassino-disse Inuyasha-Não tivemos mais nenhum pista desde a última vez em que o vimos...nem sabemos onde ele está...e quando pode atacar...isso é muito confuso...  
  
-Realmente-disse Sango-Ninguém mais o viu desde a nossa saída na floresta...é como se ele tivesse...  
  
-Eu o vi-disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
-O que?-disseram todos.  
  
-Eu o vi...ontem a noite...na floresta-disse-Me deixou uma frase...  
  
-Uma frase?E qual é?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-"Eu estou mais perto do que você pensa, estou ao seu lado todo dia, e posso mais do que você imagina..."-disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
Todos se encararam por um tempo tentando advinhar o que aquela frase queria dizer, uns sabiam...mas não queriam dizer na frente dos outros, passou o tempo e logo deu a hora do almoço, onde todos sairam, deixando apenas um Inuyasha pensativo e uma Kagome confusa:  
  
-Você acha que...-começou Kagome.  
  
-Tenho certeza-disse Inuyasha-O assassino é o Shiro.  
  
-...tem razão-disse Kagome-Tudo se encaixa agora...mas...então podemos pegá-lo.  
  
-Algo me diz que ainda não é a hora-disse Inuyasha-Precisamos de uma prova maior.  
  
-Hum...prova maior...-disse Kagome.  
  
-É...acho que em breve vamos encontra-lá-disse Inuyasha-Muito em breve...  
  
Mal acabou de dizer essas palavras Sango entrou na sala, parecia muito agitada:  
  
-Sango?O que aconteceu?-disse Kagome preocupada.  
  
-Recebemos outra mensagem do assassino...é melhor vocês virem ver...-disse Sango.  
  
A cena era de arrepiar,dentro de um quarto, pendurado por uma corda, jazia um corpo de um homem todo cortado, sua barriga estava aberta e ele segurava um bilhete na mão esquerda, Kagome e Inuyasha olharam para o corpo e depois para o bilhete em sua mão:  
  
-Um dos empregados o encontrou agora pouco-disse Kanako.  
  
-Alguém leu o bilhete?-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Não, ninguém-disse Kanako.  
  
Inuyasha se aproximou e tirou o bilhete das mãos do homem, e o leu:  
  
-Oh droga-disse Inuyasha.  
  
-O que foi?-perguntou Kagome.  
  
-"A noite vai chegar, e a morte virá..."-disse-ele vai matar alguém a noite, mas não sabemos em qual...  
  
-Melhor ficarmos de guarda-sugeriu Sango.  
  
-É...vamos ficar de guarda, até ele atacar-disse Miroku.  
  
-Certo-disse Inuyasha, depois, ele olhou em volta-Onde está o Shiro?  
  
-Ficou na cozinha, ele não queria ver o corpo-disse Kanako.  
  
-Ah...-fez um Inuyasha desconfiado.  
  
Anoiteceu e Inuyasha e Sango ficaram de guarda na porta do quarto, para ver se o assassino aparecia, mas nas primeiras horas da madrugada, nada aconteceu.Até que, lá para umas 4 da manhã começou a ventar muito e eles ouviram uns barulhos muito estranhos do lado de fora da hospedaria:  
  
-Ouviu isso?-perguntou Inuyasha.  
  
-Ouvi-disse Sango.  
  
-Vamos sair para ver o que é.  
  
-Certo.  
  
Ao sair, eles pereberam que o barulho vinha da floresta.Eles se aproximam, temendo o pior, e ao chegar na entrada da floresta, viram as árvores sendo derrubadas, uma a uma, tampando a entrada da floresta:  
  
-Ah droga-disse Inuyasha olhando para o fenômeno.  
  
-O que fazemos Inuyasha?-perguntou Sango.  
  
-Vá chamar os outros, eu vou ficar aqui para ver se o assassino aparece.  
  
Ela foi para a hospedaria para avisar todos, e logo, todos estavam em volta da ex-entrada da floresta:  
  
-O assassino não quer que a gente saia do vilarejo-disse Sango olhando para as árvores caídas.  
  
-A floresta era o único acesso aos outros vilarejos-disse Kanako-Atrás da vila só há montanhas, e escala-las seria loucura.  
  
-Maldição, caimos em uma armadilha dele!-disse Inuyasha-Ele queria nos preder aqui para poder nos matar.  
  
-Mas Inuyasha-disse Sango abaixando a voz como se não quisesse que alguém ouvisse-Ficamos de guarda todo esse tempo, e não vimos ninguém sair da hospedaria.  
  
-Eu sei-disse Inuyasha-Ele deve ter dado um jeito de sair da hospedaria e fazer isso...ou...fez isso da hospedaria mesmo...  
  
-Você quer dizer que...ele fez isso...com a mente?  
  
-É-disse Inuyasha olhando Shiro pelo canto dos olhos-Seja como ele fez, ele é bem esperto, viu que não podia matar ninguém essa noite, então partiu para outra parte do plano, que era tampar nosso único acesso a saída.  
  
-Então o Shiro seria um youkai.  
  
-É...mas o estranho é que eu não sinto cheiro de youkai nele-disse Inuyasha-Mesmo com disfarçe daria para sentir...ele disfarça bem, muito bem, ou deve ser alguma espécie de bruxo, mago, eu não sei dizer...naquele pedaço da roupa do assassino que encontrei antes de virmos para cá também não tinha vestígio dele...  
  
-Hum, seja o que for, temos que pegá-lo logo...  
  
-Logo mesmo, antes que ele faça mais vítimas, mas uma coisa sabemos.  
  
-Qual?  
  
-Ele mata através do vento. 


	16. Espritos:Parte I:Vozes

-Através do vento?-disse Sango surpresa.

-Sim-disse Inuyasha-Lembra dos fios?Eles eram controlados pelo vento, ventou muito antes deles agirem...

-E ventou muito também quando as árvores iam cair-disse Sango-Você tem razão Inuyasha!

-E também teve a maneira como ele machucou e matou muitas pessoas no outro vilarejo-disse Inuyasha-Tudo de uma maneira estranha...o vento...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que ouviram Kagome chamar:

-Inuyasha!Sango!Vamos entrar-disse Kagome.

* * *

-O vento?-disse Kanako. Já havia amanhecido e todos estavam na sacada de seu quarto olhando a chuva que caía com força no vilarejo.Inuyasha e Sango contaram o que descobriram e deixou uma interrogação em todos.

-Sim-disse Inuyasha-achamos que ele mata através do vento.Juntem as pistas que temos, as cordas, os ataques, as árvores, os corpos...

-Ele tem razão-disse Kagome-Tudo se encaixa.

-E vocês tem algum suspeito?-perguntou Kanako.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, não poderiam dizer quem era seu principal suspeito á Kanako:

-Não, ainda não...-disse Kagome.

-Mas vocês vivem dizendo sobre um suspeito...-disse Kanako.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que o silêncio foi quebrado por Inuyasha:

-...ouça Kanako-disse Inuyasha de costas para a garota-Procure entender o que vou lhe dizer agora...

-Não Inuyasha-disse Kagome.

-Não, tudo bem Kagome...-disse Kanako.

Kagome e os outros ficaram em silêncio, apenas Inuyasha falou:

-Faz algum tempo...e...algumas pistas sempre tomam o mesmo caminho...- começou Inuyasha.

-Sim...-disse Kanako.

-Acontece que, o assassino andou deixando algumas pistas, uma delas, é um bilhete dizendo: ..."Eu estou mais perto do que você pensa, estou ao seu lado todo dia, e posso mais do que você imagina...", e deduzimos que o assassino esteja entre nós.

-Você não acha que...-Kanako ia dizer mais foi interrompida por Inuyasha.

-Achamos que Shiro seja o assassino!-disse finalmente.

Kanako ficou parada, olhando para Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados:

-Eu...acho que não ouvi-disse Kanako-Você disse que...acha que o meu irmão é o assassino?

-Sim-disse Inuyasha.

-Vocês estão loucos?-exclamou Kanako-Fico com Shiro o tempo todo!E nunca vi ele matar ninguém!

-As pistas levam a ele!-disse Inuyasha.

-Quais?-perguntou Kanako.

-Aquele dia em que os pais de Saki e Yuki foram assassinados?Shiro agira estranhamente antes dos corpos serem descobertos de acordo com o que Kagome dissera, ele nem esteve presente em muitos assassinatos.Quer queria ou não...ele é o assassino-disse Inuyasha.

-Eu ainda não acredito-disse Kanako.

-O que leva você a não acreditar que é ele?-disse Inuyasha.

-E o que leva VOCÊ a acreditar que é ele?-finalizou Kanako com raiva saindo pela porta da sacada e se retirando do quarto.

A tarde chegara e o clima estava pesado entre o grupo, Kanako os evitara a manhã toda, ela também impedia de Shiro se aproximar deles, realmente, aquele dia estava difícil.Mas ao entardecer...as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas...

Kagome estava em seu quarto naquele fim de tarde, o sol estava se pondo e todo o quarto estava com um tom laranja-avermelhado, ela estava na sacada observando as pessoas da vila, estavam terminando seu trabalho, voltando para casa...nem parecia que havia um assassino a solta.Estava tudo silêncioso, seus amigos deviam estar lá embaixo fazendo alguma coisa, de repente uma voz envolve o quarto:

-_...ajude..._

Kagome se vira e procura por algum sinal de vida no quarto...mas este estava vazio, mesmo assim, a voz continuava:

-_...ajude..._

-Quem está aí?-gritou Kagome com medo.

-_...venha..._-disse a voz.

Ela começou a ouvir passos, e começou a seguir seu som para ver de onde estava vindo.Ela andava por toda hospedaria, e o barulho dos passos não cessavam:

-Pra onde está me levando?-disse Kagome.

-_...venha..._-dizia a voz.

Os passos aceleraram e ela também, passaram-se alguns minutos,a garota passava por corredores e quartos, nem sabia para onde estava indo, se descia ou subia as escadas, só que, quanto mais andava, mais frio ficava o ambiente onde estava.Finalmente, Kagome, já cansada, acabou chegando em uma sala,a sala era escura, só haviam algumas caixas de madeira nela:

-Tem alguém ai?-repetiu Kagome.

Mas ninguém respondera, Kagome então decidira voltar quando deu de cara com Kanako:

-O que faz aqui?-disse Kanako segurando uma caixa.

-Eu ouvi um barulho-disse Kagome.

-Era de se esperar uma coisas dessas aqui no porão-disse Kanako colocando a caixa em cima de outra.

-O porão?-disse Kagome.

-Sim-disse Kanako.

-...-Kagome apenas ficou em silêncio, alguém queria que ela procurasse por algo no porão.

-Você está bem?-disse Kanako.

-Sim estou-disse Kagome-Acho que eu ouvi um rato.Vou para meu quarto.

Kagome ia se retirando, quando Kanako disse, com um tom desconfiado:

-Você deve ter um ouvido muito bom.

-Por que?-perguntou Kagome.

-O porão fica há quatro niveis abaixo do seu quarto.

E saiu, deixando uma Kagome surpresa.

* * *

-Por onde andou?-disse Inuyasha quando Kagome entrou no quarto.

Já anoitecera quando ela voltara para seu quarto, seus amigos já estavam lá, e preocupados:

-É!Onde você estava?-perguntou Sango.

-Eu...fui dar uma volta-disse Kagome meio distraída.

-Está tudo bem Kagome?-perguntou Miroku.

-Na verdade não...ouçam-Kagome contou tudo que acontecera com ela.  
  
-Que estranho-disse Sango quando Kagome acabara de contar sua história.

-Eu acho que alguém quer que eu encontre alguma coisa por lá-disse Kagome.

-Pode ser...-disse Inuyasha.

Um silêncio tomou o lugar, Kagome pensava no que a voz queria mostrar, os outros estavam encaixando as pistas dos assassinatos, até que Inuyasha disse:

-Vocês perceberam...-todos voltaram seus olhares para ele-...que desde do primeiro assassinato, nós não vimos ninguém ser enterrado?

Todos arregalaram os olhos, era verdade, não viram Saki, Yuki, Sayo, Naki, Minako, nem mais ninguém ser enterrado.Só viram os corpos no dia dos assassinatos...depois...eles desapareceram.

-Isso é muito estranho-disse Sango.

-Realmente-disse Kagome pensativa.

* * *

O silêncio pairava sobre a hospedaria adormecida, apenas o vento era inquieto, balançando lentamente por entre as árvores. Kagome dormia profundamente, mas por dentro, estava inquieta, pois estava sendo atormentada por um pesadelo: No pesadelo, ela corria pela floresta, a lua cheia iluminando seu caminho.Passos lentos a seguem, ela corria desesperada.Então ela para em uma clareira:

-Não,não por favor...-girtava Kagome.

O dono dos passos se aproximava com uma reluzente faca que flutuava na sua frente:

-Não me mate!-gritou Kagome.

-E por que eu não faria isso?-disse a pessoa.

Kagome fica em silêncio, a pessoa ri maléficamente:

-Não sabe?Ninguém sabe...

-Mê dê um bom motivo para me matar!-gritou Kagome com medo.

-Mê dê um bom motivo para não te matar-disse a pessoa com calma.

O medo de Kagome aumentara, a pessoa se aproximava cada vez mais...até que...  
  
-_...venha..._

Seu sonho começou a ficar trêmulo, as imagens transformaram-se em sombras.

"Quem está me chamando?", pensou Kagome.Então ela acorda, assustada, as vozes ainda ecooando na cabeça:

-_...venha..._

A voz misteriosa voltara a chamar Kagome, de um salto, ela se levanta e volta a seguir a voz.Kagome passara pelo corredor vazio, a voz ecooando alto, como é que só ela podia ouvir a voz?Será que ninguém mais a ouvia?Kagome estava cheia de perguntas, e tão distraída que não percebera apnde fora parar. Ela voltara ao porão.

"O que eu faço aqui?"pensou Kagome.A voz voltara a ecooar, o medo de Kagome aumenta, ela dá alguns passos e para totalmente assustada. Na sua frente havia uma criança...:

-Quem é você?-perguntou Kagome-O que faz aqui no escuro?

A criança não disse nada.:

-Você está bem?-Kagome se aproximou dela, e pode ver melhor seu rosto, o que a deixou assustada-Não pode ser!Yuki!!

A criança era Yuki, que fora morta no outro vilarejo.Kagome não acreditava, Yuki havia morrido, estava na sua frente agora.

-Isso é impossível-sussurrou Kagome se afastando, mas Yuki se aproximou dela.

-Kagome...saia...aqui é...perigoso...-disse Yuki pausadamente.

-Por que?-perguntou Kagome.

-Olhe bem ao seu redor...tudo que parece ser não é...-então ela aponta para a escada-...não é...tenha cuidado...pois as...

Mas Yuki não teve tempo de terminar, pois Inuyasha e os outros apareceram na ponta da escada:

-Kagome!!-exclamou Inuyasha-Você está bem?

-Vimos que você tinha sumido, então viemos procurá-la-disse Miroku.

-É...e ainda me chamaram para ajudar-disse Kanako.

Kagome olhou para o grupo e depois para o lugar onde vira Yuki, ela desaparecera:

-O que está procurando?-disse Inuyasha.

-A Yuki-disse Kagome.

-Yuki?-disse Sango-Da outra hospedaria?

-É!-disse Kagome-Eu a vi bem aqui.

-Kagome...você não deve estar bem.-disse Inuyasha-A Yuki está morta, voce não deve ter visto ela.

-Mas eu a vi!-disse Kagome-Ela disse para eu tomar cuidado, e que nem tudo que parece ser é...acho que tem algo haver com essas caixas.

-Até parece-disse Kanako irônica e se dirigindo para a caixa que havia trazido á tarde e abrindo-a-Não tem nada aqui além de ferramentas quebradas, e coisas inuteís- ela joga o conteúdo da caixa no chão, um monte de panos velhos.

-Mas pode haver nas outras!-disse Kagome se dirigindo a uma caixa grande- Venham, me ajudam a abrir essa grande.

Todos vão até a caixa e a abrem, revelendo o seu conteúdo:

-Ah meu Deus-disse Kagome.

* * *

OI!!!!Gostando?Eu espero que sim!Ah, quero agradecer muiiiiiiiito aos comentários(Brigadaum Samy Bubby!!)!Fikei mto feliz !!!!

* * *


	17. Espiritos:Parte II: Lágrimas de Sangue

Dentro da caixa, haviam milhares de _corpos humanos._

Todos ficaram boquiabertos:

-O que isso faz aqui????-exclamou Kanako com nojo.

-O assassino deve ter trazido-os consigo para não deixar nenhuma pista- disse Inuyasha.

-É verdade-concordou Kagome e se aproximou melhor da caixa, dentre os corpos, havia o corpo de uma criança...Yuki-É o corpo da Yuki.

Todos se aproximaram para ver o corpo da menina, ele estava lá, ao lado dos pais e abraçada a irmã, Saki.

-Era por isso que ela estava aqui-disse Kagome-Queria que nós encontrassemos os corpos.Por isso que ela disse que nem tudo é o que parece...

Todos concordaram com ela:

-Bem, vamos enterra-los-disse Inuyasha-É o melhor que podemos fazer agora.

-Sim-disseram todos.

Eles levaram a caixa com muito cuidado até a floresta, e os enterraram lá,sempre olhando em volta para ver se alguém da vila ou o próprio assassino não apareceria por ali, a manhã surgia e as cruzes em cima das lápides também:

-Uma família inteira, que não tinha nada aver com isso...destruída-disse Sango-Temos que acabar com isso logo.Milhares de pessoas já morreram...

-É-disse Kagome-Temos que agir se quisermos que isso acabe!Mas eu não sei quando...

-Nem eu-disse Sango.

O resto do dia transcorreu tranquilo, não houveram mais sinais de morte, e ninguém ficou sabendo da terrível descoberta nos porões da hospedaria, naquela tarde, todos estavam andando pelo vilarejo, vendo se ninguém tinha se aproximado do cemitério:

-Pelo jeito ninguém se aproximou do cemitério-disse Inuyasha.

-Que bom-disse Kagome-Imagina a reação das pessoas se vessem cruzes misteriosas que apareceram do nada na esses assassinatos, ninguém está se aproximando dela.

-É!-disse Sango.

-Espero que hoje não ocorram mais mortes-disse Miroku.

-Eu também espero isso!-disse Sango.

Mas o que eles não sabiam...era que em breve algo aconteceria...

-Qual o problema Inuyasha?-disse Kagome.

Estava anoitecendo e todos estavam jantando.Inuyasha, que já terminara, estava sentado ao lado da grande janela que havia e estava olhando para a floresta:

-Eu acho que vai acontecer alguma coisa hoje-disse sem tirar os olhos da floresta.

-É...faz tempo que não ocorre um ataque...-disse Sesshoumaru-Ele pode estar planejando algo.

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele planeja algo...-disse Inuyasha.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, o fogo em uma vela creptava lentamente, a preocupação pairava sobre cada um deles...até que, de repente, Inuyasha se levantou e se aproximou mais da janela, seus olhos arregalados e uma expressão supresa na face:

-O que houve Inuyasha?-perguntou Miroku ao ver a cara de Inuyasha.

-...eu vi alguém lá fora...-disse Inuyasha.

Eles chamaram Kanako e Shiro(Mesmo sem Kanako estar falando com eles) e todos foram lá fora para investigar o que Inuyasha vira:

-Para onde ela foi Inuyasha?-perguntou Miroku.

-Foi na direção do cemitério-disse Inuyasha.

-Como que essa pessoa era Inuyasha?-perguntou Kagome.

-Não vi seu rosto, pois ela passava rápido e estava encapuzada-disse Inuyasha.

-Podia ser o assassino-disse Sango.

-Com certeza era ele-disse Inuyasha-Vamos atrás dele.

-O que?-disse Shippou-E se ele matar a gente?Não sei se você se lembra Inuyasha...mas ele está atrás de você!!!

-Eu não me importo!-exclamou Inuyasha-Esse assassino já matou muitas pessoas, eu vou fazer ele parar com isso, nem que ele acabe fazendo sua última vítima...eu...

Todos ficaram em silêncio.Inuyasha então, começou a correr na direção em que a pessoa misteriosa fora.

-Vem, vamos atrás dele-disse Kagome.

Todos começaram a correr atrás de Inuyasha, que estava há apenas há alguns metros dele, já anoitecera e a lua cheia subia aos céus, cintilando e iluminando tudo a sua volta, o vento frio balançando as árvores, estava uma noite perfeita para ocorrer um assassinato...ou mais. Conforme eles foram se adentrando na floresta, o vendo diminuira, e as copas das árvores estavam tão juntas, que tudo ficou escuro, e uma fina neblina surgira por lá.

-Isso está me dando medo-disse Shippou se agarrando a Kagome.

-Calma Shippou,calma-tranquilizou Kagome.

De repente, Kanako soltou uma exclamação de medo e recuou para trás:

-O que foi Kanako?-perguntou Miroku que estava ao seu lado.

-O...olhos-disse ela apontando para o chão.

Eles olharam para o chão e viram...uma trilha de olhos humanos ensanguentados, todos formando um caminho, que levava ao cemitério, Kagome e os outros aceleraram o passo, sem olhar para o chão.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao local onde enterraram as vítimas, Inuyasha já estava lá...e parecia chocado.Kagome se aproximou devagar:

-O que foi Inu...ah-fez Kagome colocando a mão na boca.

Os outros se aproximaram e viram a cena, haviam cinco cospos espalhados pelo cemitério.O corpo de um homem estava deitado em cima de um túmulo, a cruz atravessando a sua cabeça, outro corpo, de uma mulher, estava enforcada em uma árvore, seu corpo totalmente sem pele,as órbitas vazias vazando sangue, parecia que estava chorando, depois tinha o corpo de duas pessoas presos em uma árvore por uma cruz, e , por fim, havia uma outra garota caída no chão, toda arranhada e sem os olhos...

-Aqueles olhos no caminho devem ser dessas pessoas...-disse Sango- Kanako...você as conhece?

-São pessoas da vila-disse Kanako.

-Aquele vulto era mesmo o assassino-disse Inuyasha-Ele com certeza queria nos atrair para cá...já devia ter matado essas pessoas há horas...nós é que não percebemos...

-Tem razão-disse Kagome.

Então...eles ouviram alguém os chamar:

-...por...favor...

Todos se viraram e viram que a voz, vinha da garota arranhada no chão...ainda estava _viva_:

-A garota-exclamou Sango.

Inuyasha e os outros se aproximaram da garota com cuidado, ajudaram-na a se levantar, mas ela não conseguiase levantar por causa da dor que sentia e por que perdera muito sangue:

-Você sabe quem fez isso?-perguntou Kagome.

A mão da garota tentava se mexer, como se fosse apontar para alguém:

-...foi...-mas ela não teve tempo de responder, pois uma cruz de madeira foi atravessada em sua cabeça.

A reação de todos fora imediata, Kagome,Shippou, Sango deram um passo para trás com ar de profundo nojo, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shiro e Inuyasha ficaram alertas para ver de onde viera a cruz e Kanako se segurou em Shiro para não desmaiar:

-Foi coisa daquele assassino-disse Kanako ainda se segurando no irmão.

-...era nossa melhor pista!-disse Kagome.

-Onde está aquele assassino?-exclamou Inuyasha alto-Eu vou acabar com ele!!!

-Vai acabar comigo?-disse uma voz sombria e arrastada que se misturava com o vento-E de que forma Inuyasha?

* * *

_N/A_:Aff...eu acho que estou matando todo mundo que está lendo(2 pessoas ¬¬...), mas eu espero que estejam gostando!Ahhh, o fim da fic jah tah pronto, mas naum se preocupem pq naum vai acabar ainda!Ah, eu ando sem idéias, se alguém kiser me ajudar!Fale por review!

B-Jokas!

* * *


	18. O Aviso

O vento aumentou no cemitério, Inuyasha começou a olhar em volta, procurando a origem da voz.

-Onde você está?-exclamou Inuyasha.

A voz deu uma risada maléfica e fria:

-Por que não descobre você mesmo?-disse a voz-Já dei tantas pistas que provavelmente vocês já devem ter um suspeito.

-Temos um-disse Inuyasha-Mas isso não é da sua conta...

-Só um?-a voz soltou outra risada-Sabe Inuyasha, eu pensei que fosse mais inteligente...há tantas pessoas com você...mas você só suspeita de uma?-a voz riu novamente-Sabe minha querida vítima, acho bom você começar a suspeitar de seus próprios amigos, pois mais mortes virão...incluindo a sua...pois lembre-se..._"Eu estou mais perto do que você pensa, estou ao seu lado todo dia, e posso mais do que você imagina..."_, não pense que eu não sei o que você planeja fazer, eu estou cada vez mais perto de você Inuyasha...mais perto...vou aparecer mais por aqui...mas nunca saberá quando...e quando menos esperar...eu te mato.É só isso que lhe digo Inuyasha...mas em breve...eu vou voltar...é uma promessa...

-Por que você quer me matar?-disse Inuyasha.

-...por puro prazer...-disse a voz.

E então, tudo ficou em silêncio...o vento diminuira, Inuyasha ficara olhando para as árvores, procurando sinais de alguma pessoa.Kanako finalmente desmaiara, Shiro a segurava.Shippou estava agarrado á Kagome, que olhava assustada para Inuyasha.Sesshoumaru não demonstrara reação alguma quando a voz desaparecera, mas parecia preocupado com algo, e olhava para trás quase que o tempo todo...

Sango olhava para os corpos no chão e procurava alguma pista que o assassino tenha deixado, e Miroku também olhava para as árvores.

Ficaram alguns minutos esperando alguma reação do assassino, mas nada aconteceu.Então, eles tomaram seu caminho em direção a hospedaria.Alguns ainda olhavam para trás, para ver se algo, ou alguém, não os seguia...

Finalmente, chegaram, a lua iluminava o casarão, eles entraram e foram para o quarto.Kanako ainda estava desmaiada e teve que ser carregada toda a volta.O grupo ainda estava em silêncio, nenhum ainda se atrevera a falar sobre o que acontecera no cemitério.Então, em meio aquela onda de silêncio, Kagome falou:

-Ele está mais perto...

Todos olharam para a garota, que agora olhava fixamente para Inuyasha:

-Ele está mais perto...-repetiu Kagome-Mais perto do que antes, vai aparecer mais vezes...só para te atormentar Inuyasha...é melhor você ficar de olho.

-Eu sei-disse Inuyasha sem olhar para a garota.

-Não parece-disse Kagome.

Inuyasha se virou para olhar Kagome, ela o olhava com uma mistura de raiva e preocupação.

-Kagome...-ele ia dizer mas fora interrompido por um barulho no canto do quarto.

Kanako acordara e se levantara rapidamente:

-Cade aquele assassino?-exclamou ela.

-Calma Kanako, nós já voltamos a hospedaria-disse Shiro.

-Ah...que bom-disse ela se acalmando-Do que estão falando?

-Bem, estamos falando do que o assassino falou!-disse Shiro.

Kanako fez uma cara de que não se lembrava do que acontecera:

-Que agora ele vai aparecer mais para matar o Inuyasha!-disse Shiro.

-Mais do que já aparece...não-disse Kanako-Não...

-Calma Kanako-disse Shiro-Calma.

Ela se levanta:

-Eu estou calma!-disse-Só estou meio preocupada.Vocês não estão?

-Estamos-disse Kagome-Mas o assassino mata mais rápido, quando a gente chega, as pessoas já morreram.

-Fazer o que né?-disse Kanako-Se fossem mais rápidos chegariam a tempo e poderiam pegar o assassino.

-Acontece que, ele nunca está lá...-disse Inuyasha.

-Como?-perguntou Kanako.

-Ele controla as coisas pela mente, ou fica invisivel, pois nós nunca o vimos matar...só uma vez, na outra hospedaria.Mas seu rosto estava ainda encoberto.

-Olha...é tudo muito estranho...eu tinha ouvido histórias sobre o massacre em um vilarejo ao norte daqui...mas não esperava que o assassino viesse para cá.E isso faz anos-Kanako se virou e saiu do quarto, com Shiro acompanhando-a.

Eles esperaram os dois se afastarem, e continuaram a conversar:

-Não sei não...-disse Sango-O Shiro estava muito quieto, falou pouco...

-Ele deve estar escondendo algo...-disse Kagome.

-Algo mais além de ser o assassino?-disse Miroku.

-É, deve ter mais alguma coisa que não sabemos sobre ele...

-Vamos descobrir então!-disse Inuyasha-Podemos saber o ponto fraco dele.

Todos concordaram com Inuyasha, investigariam o principal suspeito para descobrir suas fraquezas, e assim, pegá-lo.Talvez seria difícil, pois agora Kanako não desgrudava de Shiro, temendo que eles fizessem algo ao irmão.Mas a verdade, é que ela também andava meio desconfiada dele, mas claro, não podia dizer uma coisa dessas depois da briga que tivera com Inuyasha e os outros.

Logo, todos foram dormir.Mas foi difícil para Inuyasha, as palavras do assassino não saíam de sua cabeça.Detestava ter que admitir, mas estava até com um pouco de medo, aquele assassino era um mercenário sanguinolento, que estava matando sem dó nem piedade.Só para se aproximar...de Inuyasha.

O hanyou não conseguia dormir, se levantou e foi até a porta da hospedaria e ficou lá, pensando.

Logo, amanheçeu.Inuyasha ainda estava lá.Ele, assistiu o sol nascer e algumas crianças chegarem perto da hospedaria para brincar.Ele as assistia com um olhar meio triste, elas não sabiam do perigo que poderiam estar correndo, ele fechou os olhos queria tentar pensar em outra coisa.Mas quando os abriu, ele percebeu que uma das crianças olhava para ele, mas não era normal a expressão em sua face.A criança o olhava com um olhar mortal, e um sorriso assustador na face(Que medo...), ela, com o dedo indicador, apontou para Inuyasha, e depois, fez sinal de degolamento(Que passa o dedo na garganta sabe?).Inuyasha se assustou, piscou alguma vezes e até esfregou os olhos, para ver se ele não estava sonhando.Mas não, ela ainda estava lá, olhando para ele.Inuyasha então, se lembrou das palavras do assassino, que ele o vigiaria 24hrs por dia.Inuyasha tratou de pensar em algo rápido, então, se levantou para pegar aquela criança, e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas, quando fez questão de tocar nela.Alguém tocou no seu ombro.Era Kagome:

-Tudo bem Inuyasha?-perguntou a colegial.

Inuyasha não respondeu, seu olhar já tinha se voltado para a criança, que voltara a brincar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Inuyasha?-chamou Kagome.

-Han?Ah, sim, eu estou bem...só pensando-respondeu ele.

-Que bom, eu estranhei quando não vi você na cama, vem, vamos...

Mas tudo foi interrompido por um grito vindo da floresta.

* * *

_N/A:_ Oi povo?Tudo bom?Queria pedir desculpas pela demora XD!É que eu andava sem idéias ¬¬...mas bem..agora já foi...hm...esse cap ficou uma desgraça ¬¬...afff u.u...mas blz XD! 

Esse cap ficou meio curto...mas o próximo vai ser maior!Eu prometo!XD!!!

Que medo não?Até eu estou com medo de escrever essa fic ¬¬...

Well...quero agradecer a todos os comentários, e continuem comentando viu???

B-Jokas!!


	19. Encontro na Floresta

Todos correram em direção a floresta, onde se formava um aglomerado de pessoas.Uma mulher encontrara o corpo mutilado de um homem na entrada da floresta.

-E então?O que viu lá?-perguntou um homem ao amigo.

-Ele...está...em...pedaços-disse outro homem, desmaiando em seguida.

Inuyasha pediu para Kagome ficar do lado de fora e entrou na floresta.Ele teve que se segurar para não desmaiar ao ver o corpo do homem.

Ele estava totalmente picado, suas partes se espalhavam por um raio de mais ou menos, 3km.Seus intestinos estavam espalhados no chão, havia sangue por todo lado, era uma cena muito horrível.

-Esse assassino desgraçado!-exclamou Inuyasha dando um soco em uma árvore-O que ele quer afinal?

-Inuyasha...-disse Sango entrando na floresta-Você não ouviu nenhum barulho ontem á noite?

-Não, não ouvi nada...droga, eu estava acordado, e ainda por cima, bem na porta da hospedaria, não haveria outra saída...ou haveria??

-Temos que revistar a casa para encontrar sinal de alguma passagem ou porta secreta-disse Miroku surgindo atrás da Sango.

-É...-disse Inuyasha-Vamos fazer isso logo.

-Pra quê tanta pressa?-disse Sango-Nem sabemos direito se o assassino não estava fora da casa desde que anoitecera, ou de onde veio esse homem.

-Porque eu...-Inuyasha iria dizer a verdade, que andava com medo, mas então, ele ouviu um barulho distante de passos, um grito abafado e o barulho de algo de metal rasgando alguma coisa macia-...o que foi isso?

-O que?-disseram os dois olhando em volta.

-Esse barulho...-Inuyasha sentiu um forte cheiro de sangue, ele procurou a origem do cheiro e do barulho,e constatou de que vinha de uma clareira, não muito longe dali.

O hanyou não pensou duas vezes, partiu correndo em direção a clareira, alertando aos amigos que ficassem na entrada da floresta.Ele foi seguindo o cheiro de sangue, que ficava cada vez mais forte.Por fim, ele chegou na tal clareira.Estava tudo muito escuro, mas era ali, o cheiro de sangue não mentia.Ele começou a caminhar, quando sentiu que pisou em algo mole, ele olhou para o chão...era uma mão humana.

Inuyasha se afastou bruscamente da mão, tinha encontrado um corpo humano.Mas não podia reconhecer o corpo, estava meio escuro, mas parecia o corpo de uma mulher.Ele andou devagar para não pisar em cima do corpo...isso se ele estivesse inteiro, conhecendo bem o assassino, era meio raro ele deixar inteiras as pessoas que o tempo, Inuyasha foi se acostumando com a escuridão e começou a ver, mais ou menos, o que acontecera.A pessoa fora totalmente "picotada", seus pedaços estavam espalhados por todo lugar, igual o homem de antes.Inyasha começou a procurar pistas, mas não encontrou nada...de repente:

-Hihihi...

Inuyasha começou a ouvir uma risada baixa...muito assustadora por sinal.Ele começou a procurar a origem das risadas, e então, ele encontrou alguém, uma menina, de costas para ele.

-Han...menina...você está...bem?-perguntou Inuyasha chegando perto dela.

-Sangue...-ela sussurrou.

-O que disse?-estranhou Inuyasha.

-Sangue....tem muito sangue por aqui...-disse ela-Ela sangrou demais...eu disse para ela não ir adiante...mas ela não me ouviu...

Inuyasha ouvia amedrontado ela dizer aquelas palavras, era uma criança!Como poderia dizer coisas assim, então, lentamente, ele foi virando ela para ver seu rosto, quando ela estava de frente para ele...Inuyasha teve uma surpresa.

Era a mesma garota que ele vira olhando para ele naquela manhã.Mas agora,suas roupas, seus cabelos, e seu rosto estavam todos manchados de sangue, segurava uma adaga na mão esquerda, e ela tinha uma expressão de assustada na face agora, embora ainda tinha um fraco sorriso na cara, como se, ao mesmo tempo que não queria ter matado aquela pessoa..._ela queria..._

-Quem era essa pessoa?-perguntou Inuyasha.

-...não sei..._me mandaram..._

-Quem mandou??-perguntou Inuyasha.

-...não sei...era uma...voz...-a garota falava pausadamente, e com um pequeno esforço-Vá...

-Eu não vou sair daqui até ter todas as respostas!-exclamou Inuyasha.

-...vá...apenas vá...nada...aconteceu...-finalizou a garota, antes de colocar a mão na cabeça e fazer uma expressão de dor, seus olhos começaram a se revirar.

Inuyasha se afastou espantado, apesar de querer ajudar...era dificíl, ele sabia do que essa garota poderia fazer com a adaga.Além de poder atingí-lo, o que ele não se importava muito, ela poderia ferir a si mesma.De repente, aquele ataque parou na garota, e ela ficou de cabeça baixa.Inuyasha se aproximou:

-...garota?Garota?Está me ouvindo??

Mas ela continuava de cabeça baixa...imóvel.Inuyasha foi procurar ajuda...mas, quando estava saindo da clareira:

-Para que tanta pressa Inuyasha??Não queria obter todas as respostas??-disse a garota.

Inuyasha se virou novamente para a garota, mas agora, a olhava com raiva para a garota, que levantou a cabeça lentamente, fitando Inuyasha, cínica.Sua voz continuava a mesma, embora falasse como se tivesse uns 20 anos.

-...Você?????-exclamou Inuyasha com raiva-Agora está tomando corpos para falar comigo??

-Ora é bem mais fácil tomar um corpo!-disse "a garota" se aproximando dele-Posso me mexer com mais facilidade.Se bem que...ela está lutando para poder se livrar de mim...o que está difícil!

-Ela ainda está viva??Você está tomando corpos de pessoas vivas??

-Claro, é mais fácil, pega-as enquanto estão dormindo, e pronto.

-Está com ela desde de manhã?

-Claro!Porque acha que ela te encarava daquela maneira estranha?Eu a obriguei a fazer isso!

Inuyasha se impressionava com as coisas que "a garota" dizia.Embora sua voz fosse inocente, falava coisas totalmente anormais.

-Porque escolheu essa garota?-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Ela me ameaçou ontem a noite!Com,algumas coisas idiotas.Parecia ter uma alma fraca, fácil de ser dominada...

-Você tomou o corpo dela só para matar essas duas pessoas?

-Claro que não!Precisava falar com você mais uma vez.E ver mais de perto a minha vítima mais de perto.Não tinha uma visão muito boa antes.Mas, agora, vejo que você tem muito sangue para derramar.

-Ora seu idiota!-exclamou Inuyasha-Você fala como se fosse tudo uma diversão, uma brincadeira!

-E não é?-terminou "a garota" com um olhar curioso-Que pena...eu estava me divertindo muito matando essas pessoas.

Inuyasha queria terminar com aquilo agora, era sua chance.Ele começou a correr na direção dela, pronto para cortá-la ao meio com suas garras, mas quando estava perto, ela desviou, fazendo-o atingir uma árvore próxima.

-Tsc,tsc,tsc-fez "a garota"-Ainda não é hora de terminarmos tudo, tenho coisas para resolver antes...mas, só um aviso...cuidado aonde pisa na volta.Tá?Adeus.

Dizendo isso, uma sombra saiu da garota e subiu em uma árvore.Inuyasha tentou seguí-la, mas a sombra era muito rápida e logo, tinha desaparecido.

Inuyasha foi até a garota para ver se ela estava bem.

-Tudo bem com você?-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Estou...-disse a garota.

-"timo!-disse Inuyasha-Vamos embora daqui.

Inuyasha começou a andar, mas percebeu que a garota não o seguia, ele se virou para ver o que ela fazia, e se surpreendeu.Ela estava morta.

Estava feita em pedaços, seus pulsos, cabeça, e pés estavam cortados, então ele pode perceber que, agora visiveís por causa do sangue, haviam fios presos em algum lugar, que antes, estavam controlando a garota, como uma marionete.

Inuyasha, com raiva, socou uma árvore e correu em diração aos amigos.Aquele assassino estava cansando-o, matava pessoas inocentes sem o menor pingo de pena na consiência.Gostava de fazer aquilo, mas...porque?Teria algum motivo em especial para matar essas pessoas?Perguntas, perguntas que talvez nunca tenham resposta...ou teriam??Um sorriso apareceu em Inuyasha, tinha um plano.Ele continou a correr, e nem percebeu a figura encapuzada que o espionava entre as árvores:

-Inuyasha...-disse a figura-Pensa que está seguro em seus pensamentos, não sabe que eu posso lê-los.Sei do seu plano...haha...será que vai funcionar?Você bem esperto, e está bem perto de descobirir quem eu sou...nos veremos em breve, e dessa vez, se você estiver sozinho...eu vou te matar.

* * *

_N/A:_E aew?Blz?Sentiram falta da minha fic?Pois bem, eu naum esqueci dela não, mas é que o BI(Bloqueio de Idéias) atacou d novo aew, eu num tinha o que escrever, mas ontem(20/10)...puxa, baixou o espírito em mim e eu escrevi tudo!!XD!!!!!!Espero que estejam gostando.Esse cap ficou mais ou menos...prometi maior, num saiu maior porcaria nenhuma ¬¬............................maaaas blz XD!!!!!!!!!

B-Jokas e continuem comentando.Naum consigo comentar as reviews pq eu tenhu certeza q posso acabar soltando algum segredo XD!Q?Eh sério XD!!

Vou tentar responder nos próximos caps !!!!!!!


End file.
